(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exterior film-feeding camera and is especially to a 35-mm film camera. By a compact film advancing plate, shutter actuating, film counting, together with an exterior film-feeding mechanism, the camera is constructed that is both compact and light-weight.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Although the current camera technology is now focused on the digital camera which provides improved convenience, yet the conventional cameras, such as the single-lens camera, the automatic camera, and the disposal camera, still have their own market. For example, the single-lens camera facilitates the adjusting of focus, shutter, and photo-taking head better and allows a variety of the photographing operations. The automatic camera (known as a fools camera) operates extremely easily and is widely used for its convenience. The disposable camera at lower price solves the embarrassing situation wherein a camera is not available but is immediately needed. However, some consider using a single-lens camera requires advanced photo-taking technique, and is expensive, thus is not desirable. Some consider the automatic camera is always at a higher price and there is no justified reason to purchase one if photo-taking is occasional. The major shortcoming of the disposable camera is the non-refillable film system, which makes a higher unit price for single photo taking.
Therefore, an invention devoting to resolving aforesaid disadvantages of conventional cameras is definitely necessary.